Fallen Angels
by Whisper's Song
Summary: Heros in their own right. They deal with everything that the trio can't be touched with. Aloneness. Saddness. They know what's it's like to not know about tomorrow. It's their turn speak and this is their story.


**A/N:** Enjoy!

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything of the Harry Potter brand.

* * *

Harry Potter was a star. 

While he didn't want it or ask for it, he was. And everything went around him. All the girls wanted him and all the guys wanted to be friends with him. His pure deep green eyes could cut through someone's heart in a second and his ruffled hair could melt any heart. He had the best heart and while had a tempter at times, was agreat guy.

Ron Weasley was a side kick.

Yet he didn't feel like it. Harry had always treated him equally and he was just as famous as Harry. He was goofy and loveable. With his charm he got out of detention and into girl's hearts. He was passionate and curious.

Hermione Granger was a once in a lifetime person.

She was smart, sexy, and funny. She knew every answer to every question and was a teacher's pet. She was sweet and liked to help people. Her charm made her popular with the boys and the girls envied her.

* * *

They were the golden trio and everyone knew who they were. They would do everything together and they were each other best friends till the end. Harry had a great destiny of fame and fortune a head of him, Ron would cash in on his fame, and Hermione could work where ever she wanted. All because of the war happening earlier in the school year. 

But have you thought about the people who help them win the war butwere never noticed?

How about Pansy Parkison who cries herself to sleep every night because she's called a slut for no reason? She gave information she would overhear from her parents and Draco. The only reason the Order got the upper hand on the war was because of her information. But still when she walks the halls, people think of her as nothing but a good time.

How about Draco Malfoy who thinks he will die for a life he didn't want? He didn't ask to be a death eater. All he wanted was to be normal, and while the dark mark no longer taints his skin, he is afraid some one will spill that he was one and he will be expelled. Hogwarts is the only house he knows, and his father is finally dead. He prayed that things wouldn't screw up when they were going good like they usually did.

How about Padma Patil who is just as smart as Hermione but hides it under a girly mask because she knows they don't care about her? Her advances in Potions helped to heal the Order at a faster time than ordinary potions. But since Hermione was the team leader everyone assumed she had the idea.

How about Neville Longbottom who hates the teasing he gets but plays it off in comedy so no one will see his pain? His parents were brillant, and he has to live up to that. No one really believes in him so why should he believe in himself? No one knows that the teasing is killing him. He was denied by the Order, and they don't know that his plants helped Padma's potions.

How about Seamus and Dean who are always compared to Harry and Ron as posers? They really don't get it. They don't even look like Harry and Ron but the fact that they are best friends and do a lot of the same things as Harry and Ron, they are treated as posers. They don't deserve it. The only reason they were accepted to the Order was so they could be doubles so Voldemort would think they were Harry and Ron so the real ones could sneak up on on him. They almost died and nothing happened, yet Harry and Ron almost died and there was a celebration when it happened.

How about Luna who is wiser than everyone in the school but yet everyone doesn't believe anything she says? She knows she's special but because of her father and his magazine, she's an outcast. She's lonely but she doesn't want to voice it. They would just make fun of her. She helped the war effort and predicted when the war would end and where some of the battles would be. But yet no one believes she could do that.

How about Ginny who is more mature than anyone and yet everyone treats her as if she's a five year old? She isn't just the little sister anymore. She's a woman in her own right and is determined to break her brother's over protective grip over her and be the person she's had to hide for the past six years. She was a nurse in the war and actually flung a couple spells with some death eaters. She killed one of the most important death eaters, but yet everyone thinks she's kidding since she's just "so young!"

How about Parvati Patil who looks up to her sister's smarts but yet knows she will only stain her family name? She didn't mean for it to happen. It wasn't her fault, but if she told anyone, her family would look upon her with shame. She had to compete with her sister, she had to be better. She broke into the Malfoy mansion (aka Death Eater headquaters) and released many people taken hostage by the Death Eaters, but she only got a scolding from her parents for putting herself in danger.

How about Millicent Bulstrode who looks at Harry with adoring eyes but only recevies Harry's glare just because she's a Slytherin in return? It was the sorting hat's decision, but hers! She wanted so badly to have the warmth of love that just seemed natural to the Gryffindors, but yet when she woke up everyday all she saw were the cold silver of Slytherin. She told Dumbledore about student deatheaters, but now is considered a traitor in Slytherin and is alone.

How about Colin who is brillant in understanding the world but they only shove him away? They think he's annoying with his camera flashing every two seconds, they assume that he's only interested in being Harry's number one fan. They don't see how he's grown up and they don't see the pictures he keeps in a boxes under his bed. Full of what everyone only wishes they could see. His photos helped to convict Lucius Malfoy but they were quickly bought out for the Daily Prophet so no one knew that Colin had taken them.

Yes, what about the people who know the trio? The people who helped the war. Are they to be thrown aside?

No.

Because they're are heros in their own right. They know they will all fight to make themselves known and heard. They deal with everything that the trio can't be touched with. They know what it's like to be kicked to the ground when your already rock bottom and to be scared. They know what it's like to be alone. They know saddness. True and deep saddness. They know what's it's like to be alone and not know about tomorrow.

So let's raise a glass to the fallen angels.

Cheers.

* * *

I think I might make this into a series...hmm... 

What did you guys think? Love it? Hate it?

REVIEW!


End file.
